


Lean on Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia finds out she's pregnant, she goes to the first person she think won't judge her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stydia fest over on Tumblr. The prompt I picked was pregnancy.

Lydia stared down at the pregnancy test in her hand, the little pink plus sign staring back at her. It wasn’t supposed to happen. She and Jackson had always been so careful. But there it was, their mistake staring her in the face and she wanted to cry. The worst part was Jackson had taken off to London leaving her and everyone else behind. 

She set the test down and sitting on the edge of the tub, feeling the tears she had been trying to hold back fall as she thought about how she’d be doing this all by herself. She didn’t have anyone. Jackson was gone, Allison was dealing with still dealing with the death of her mother and everyone else she knew she wasn’t close enough too. 

She knew she needed to figure something out and fast. In a few months she wasn’t going to be able to hide the pregnancy and she needed someone to be there for her. Someone who would be her rock.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“I didn’t know where else to go,” Lydia said, sitting down on the edge of Stiles’ bed. Stiles could tell she had been crying even though she was trying to hide it behind makeup.

He sat down in his computer chair, confused by why she came to him and not Allison. “What’s wrong, Lydia?”

Lydia looked up at him, tears threatening to spill again. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out and she looked away, wiping at her eyes. Stiles slide the chair closer and hesitantly reached out, placing a hand on Lydia’s shoulder. “Lydia, what’s going on? What happened?”

“I’m pregnant,” Lydia whispered before bursting out in tears and grabbing Stiles by the shirt, pulling him close and pressing her face in his neck. “I’m pregnant.”

Stiles sat there stunned as Lydia cried. Slowly, he reached his hands out and placed them on her shoulders in an effort to comfort her. He didn’t really know what to do. A part of him hated that Lydia even came to him in the first place, jealous of whoever knocked her up, while another part of him felt sad that Lydia had to go through such an ordeal. 

“Not that I’m not glad you told me, why aren’t you over at Allison’s? Isn’t this something you should be telling your best friend or the father?”

“Allison has enough to deal with,” Lydia answered, her reply partly muffled by his shirt. “And-and I felt like out of everyone else, I could trust you.”

“Who is the father?”

“Jackson.”

Stiles jealousy was raging inside of him, but he kept it inside. He had accepted the fact that he and Lydia would never happen so he had no right to be angry over another man impregnating her. His arms slipped down so he could hold her. “Does he know?”

Lydia shook her head. “I-I don’t think I can tell him.”

“Does anyone know?”

“Just you.”

Stiles reached over and grabbed some tissue, handing it to Lydia. “Do you know what you’re going to do yet?”

Lydia wiped at her eyes smearing her makeup and shook her head. “No, I don’t. And I-I don’t want anyone to look down on me.”

“I could never look down on you, Lydia,” Stiles said, reaching out and gently wiping away some stray eyeliner from her cheek. It was the truth. Even if she was carrying another person child, he could never think any less of her. He tucked some hair behind her ear. “I’ll be here Lydia. I won’t leave.”

Lydia sniffled and wiped some more tears away. “Thank you, Stiles.”

“If you decide to keep it, I’ll help you with the child.”

“Even though it’s another man’s child?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, no one should have to go through parenting alone.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Lydia had been sitting in a clinic waiting room, filling out forms with her mother at her side. She reached the spot meant for a signature and stopped. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t get rid of the child. She put the clipboard on the table in front of her. “I-I can’t do it.”

“You changed your mind?”

Lydia nodded. “Yeah. Can-can we go home?”

“Yeah, we can go home.”

When they got back to the house, Stiles was waiting outside in his jeep. He jumped out and ran towards her when she got out of the car. “Lydia.”

“I couldn’t do it, Stiles,” Lydia said, throwing her arms around Stiles. “I couldn’t do it.”

Stiles returned the embrace. “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out together.”

Lydia pressed her face against Stiles neck and started to cry. Stiles shushed her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her. “It’s okay, Lydia. It’s okay.”

She lifted her head a few minutes later and wiped at her eyes. “Stiles, will you help me raise it? Please? I don’t want the baby to not have a father.”

Stiles nodded. “I already told you I would, Lydia.”

“Thank you.”

The hardest thing she had to do was tell everyone else. She expected to be judged but Allison and Scott both hugged her and said they would support her. They didn’t even say anything when they told them Stiles was going to be the father. 

By the time they finally told the Sheriff, Lydia was about four months along and she had a small baby bump. Stiles was a nervous wreck. He wanted to wait as long as possible, not knowing what his father was going to say or even if he was going to be okay with what they were doing.

Stiles was sitting on the couch with Lydia right next to him. The two of them were silent, Stiles fidgeting and looking anywhere but where his dad was sitting.

“So can I ask what’s going on?” John asked. 

Lydia lightly nudged Stiles when he didn’t answer right away. He looked over at her and she gave him an encouraging smile. Stiles smiled back and took a deep breath before looking over at his father. “Lydia is pregnant and I’m helping her take care of the baby.”

John was silent for a long moment, just staring at the two teens. “Is-are you the father, Stiles?”

Lydia shook her head. “Someone else is the father, but they bailed. Stiles offered to help me when I told him that I was pregnant.”

“And you’re okay with this? A baby is big responsibility, Stiles,” John said. “And you’re only seventeen.”

“I don’t want Lydia to go through this alone,” Stiles replied. “and everyone else is helping too. I just thought it would be nice if the baby grew up with a father. I know it’s a lot to take in and you’re going to try and talk me out of it, but it’s what I want to do. I want to help Lydia and I want to help her baby. Please don’t be mad at me, Dad.”

John sighed and rubbed his forehead, falling silent for a moment. He looked away from the two teens and at the picture of the Stilinski family before Claudia’s illness. He knew the hardships of raising a child alone. “If you want to commit to this, then I guess I can’t stop you,” John finally said, looking at the teens again. “You’re right Stiles, a baby shouldn’t grow up with only one parent.” 

“Thank you, dad,” Stiles said. “thank you.”

“No problem, kiddo,” John said. “So, how far along are you Lydia?”

“Around four months,” Lydia replied, digging around in her purse. She pulled out the first ultrasound pictures and handed them over to John. “and here are the first pictures of your grandchild, if you choose to accept them one.”

John took the picture and smiled down at the black and white image. “Of course I will.” He got up and found an empty frame in the hall closet and hung it up on the wall. “My first grandchild.”

After having dinner with John, Stiles drove Lydia home. “That went better than expected,” Stiles commented. “I honestly expected some sort of lecture or him telling me I couldn’t do it or something.”

“Your dad is a good person,” Lydia said, reaching over and laying her hand on Stiles’ knee. “And he’s proud of you. I hope you’re the same way for the baby when it comes.”

Stiles took one hand off the wheel and intertwined their fingers. He looked away from the road for a moment to smile at Lydia. “Of course I will be. I will love this baby more than anything, just like I love it’s mother.”

“Stiles, I-“

“I know you don’t feel the same way,” Stiles said. “and I accept that. You still love Jackson. Do I hope that one day you might love me? Yeah, I do. But I don’t expect you to ever return my feelings, Lydia.” He let go of her hand so he could turned down her street. “I want you to know that. I won’t ever expect anything but friendship from you.”

Lydia smiled and wrapped her arms around her stomach. “We are going to make a great family, Stiles. Even if we just stay friends.”


End file.
